Various technologies have been proposed to realize a magnetic memory in which a tunnel magneto resistance (TMR) element is used as a memory element.
As one such technology, a mode in which “1” or “0” data is recorded in a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element so as to correspond to a magnetization arrangement state of the MTJ element and recorded data is read based on a difference of the value of resistance of the MTJ element due to a TMR effect is known.
From the viewpoint of an increasingly finer structure and a lower current of an element, a spin transfer torque (STT) mode capable of reversing the direction of magnetization of a magnetic substance by passing a current to the magnetic substance draws attention as a write mode of data applied to a magnetic memory.
The development of a magnetic memory (for example, MRAM) in STT mode is accelerated as a memory capable of low power consumption, high-speed operation, and large capacity.